Traditionally formwork has consisted of rigid material such as sheets. Typically, the sheet would be plywood and would be held in position by timber brace members.
The above discussed traditional formwork is time consuming and expensive to erect.
Further to the above, in-situ casting of concrete structures in wet areas is difficult. This is particularly a problem with forming marine structures due to difficulties which exist in setting up the formwork under water.